The Hogwarts Tournament
by cubyrare
Summary: Hogwarts/Hunger games crossover. drinny fan fic. rated m for later chapters. contains lemons!and death scenes. other pairings cho and cedric and harry and luna. pls read! and review. We like reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

After years of war and suffering, a lone man took charge – his name, Voldemort. He decreed that every year, 3 members of each of the 4 houses of Hogwarts would be entered into an arena to fight to the death. These games are to be called the Hogwarts Tournament.

**The Rules.**

No unforgivable curses.

Only 1 victor is allowed

Only attack/defense spells

Wands are the only weapons allowed

No leaving the arena

Viewing is obligatory

No destroying the arena for no reason


	2. Chapter 1: Ginny's POV

**I own nothing it is all the work of J K Rowling or Susanne Collins**

Ginny POV

I woke up and immediately sprinted to the bathroom and puked. Urgggh, its reaping day. Could this get any worse? Each year under our supreme ruler the Dark Lord ,three people from each House are chosen to bring glory in the annual Hogwart Tournament. The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Syltherin and Griffondor. I'm from Griffondor and this is the poorest district. You have to be extremely rich to even afford a car and a womans place is at home with the family, staying in the home. I feel sick again. I can't go to the Reaping its too hard. If I get chose who will look after Mum and Dad. Or keep my brothers in order when Mums away?

Bill has already died in theses dreadful games and we are all eligible. Thats the rule, from the ages 14-25 three people are chosen boy or girl. I wish this wasn't happening, what if I get chosen or Fred or George or Charlie or Percy or Ron. Mum almost died when Bill died, she can't lose anymore of us. It would kill her. Literally. I sighed deeply and ignored the sick feeling in my stomach. There was work to be done. I glanced out of the dingy window in our little house the burrow. Its situated right next to the forcefield that divides us from Slytherin. They are the richest House by far. They have lush green pastures and rolling emerald hills that go on for miles. I can almost see a mansion in the distance. The lucky person who lives there probably doesn't even acknowledge the dingy wasteland of Griffondor. They are too busy enjoying the high life, no worries about being Reaped. Daddys probably got it all sorted up there...how I wish that was me. If only... Ginny Weasley snap out of it. There are clothes to be washed and hung out to dry, breakfast to be made and a reaping to prepare for. Yes, stop fantasising about a life that will never be yours. Never.

Begrudgingly, I scooped up the wet clean washing and walked outside to hang it out to dry in our yard. As I streched to peg one of Rons maroon socks to the line I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey,Ginbug!" Its my boyfriend, the gorgeous Harry Potter, son of my brother Percys boss. His emerald eyes glittered happily as he looked at me. That irresistible floppy brown hair fell across his face. His round glasses were taped up with sellotape, wand shoved careless down his belt. I let out a sigh of complete bliss. I love you Harry. I love you...

"Gin, are you Ok, look I just popped y to talked to your brother about something my old man is planning...Gin?" He gave me a weird look and left. Only then did I remember that he was not my boyfriend, the only thing I had ever said to him was hi or are you ok. And I had now just looked like a complete dork in front of the boy I love...NO. BAD GINNY. your'e over him. Remember, and he would never fall for a short freckly ginger with no figure whatsoever. I sighed dejectedly and sank to the floor. Just then Harry came back and tossed that lovely hair out of his eyes. I must look like a sick puppy again.

"Hey Gin, Look I just wanted to say good luck in the Reaping. I don't want to lose any more friends Gin."

"Ok" I stammered then blushed beet red and looked at me feet. Then much to my surprise he kissed me once, on the cheek. He gave me a rueful smile and retreated to the car with on last wave. OK forget the last thought. You are not over him. He just kissed you. He kissed you. He-Kissed-You. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!Smiling happily I skipped back to the house. That made me happy enough to survive the reaping.

At One I walked back towards the square. I was in my mothers best purple dress with a yellow sash around the waist. Flowers were entwined in my orange locks and a hint of Lipstick was on my lips. If I am going to the capital I may as well look good. We lined up in alphabetical order. I kept me head down willing the camera not to look at me. Fortunatley our mentor/escort walked onto the stage. Her name is Minerva Mcgonagal. He r deep tones mad the quite whispering fall to silence.

"Now you hate this as much as me I know, so shall we keep it short and sweet,hmm?" A nod of approval went like a wave throughout the crowd. "Ok, first lucky tribute is..." Please not me. Or Percy. Or Ron. Or Fred. Or George. Or Harry. Or me. Please. Please. Please. Please. Pleas..."Percival Weasley" Minerva called from the stage. Oh no. No. NO. NOOO. Not percy. I watch his back walk towards the stage. Tall proud. Sophisticated. He may bring glory. He knows his spells there is a chance. A chance. The second name was being read out. I was so busy worrying about person I only just caught it and when I did, I wish I hadn't. It was Harry. But.. I wanted to scream. He was my Prince Charming. He was going to come in his fancy car and whisk me to pleasant lands. Maybe he still will. Maybe he will win. Survive. No I want my brother to win not Harry. But I love them both. Maybe Harry in a more ardent love but I love Percy too. They are my Brother and husband. I can say goodbye tell him how I feel. Mcgonagals tone took me out of my reverie. " Dear Dear"she tutted "today is not a good day for the Weasleys" Oh God. Oh God. OHGOD. Its going to be Ron. Or Fred . Or George. Or Charlie. No. No. NOOO. Please let her by playing a cruel joke. . -

"Ginerva Weasley" She calls

Its Me.

**Please Review! I like reviews.**


End file.
